Ultimate Warrior
by Zodiaque2000
Summary: ** Bella is definitely something more, but what that more is... no one really knows... or so you think. This is a crossover story, some parts take place in present time after Breaking Dawn while other parts are a year earlier. Rated M ... just in case!
1. Chapter 1 - Present Day

**Welcome to my story...**

**** Bella is definitely something more, but what that more is... no one really knows... or so you think. This is a crossover story, some parts take place in present time after Breaking Dawn while other parts are a year earlier. Rated M+... just in case!**

**I am looking for someone to create a kick ass cover for this story... if you are interested please PM me with details.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I WILL STATE THAT THERE WILL BE TWO OTHER SETS OF CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY... I DON'T OWN THEM EITHER. I WILL REVEAL OWNERSHIP AS THEY COME INTO THIS STORY.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

***3****RD**** Party POV ***

**~ PRESENT DAY ~**

"I did it; I finally did it! I have found a way to do something that no one could ever do before!" There was excitement in my voice. "Won't they all be surprised? They are all fools to think they could all stay dead." I was completely beaming with satisfaction. "They all believe it is over, that they all have peace. Well my master will be thrilled with this result. He will hold me in the highest regards! He will honor me with a seat by his side. I am sure I will have that same honor with the others when this is all over. I know secrecy is key and because of my achievement… they won't kill me because I know of their secrets."

As I was sifting through my papers, I couldn't help but twist my hands together, I couldn't keep the smirk off my face either. I was elated with myself, I was proud of what I had been able to do. I was able to come up with a spell to raise the dead. Something that no one has ever been able to do, something that was thought impossible to do, but I did it. Now, all that is left to do is make contact with the only other powerful being left alive, that I know about, as I am going to need his help and more. I need the funding he could provide to pull this off. The supplies to raise the dead are not cheap and I, unfortunately, depleted my family's fortune getting _this_ far.

If my father knew what I did to our family fortune he would be less than impressed, but he also would not have done what I did. He feared my master so much that he would rather keep him dead than have an honored place at my master's side. Mother on the other hand, even though she didn't want me to have anything to do with my master, would be proud. I took my quill and a scrap piece of parchment and began composing my letter. After a few attempts at penning the perfect letter, I finally had a draft that I was completely satisfied with. Taking a fresh piece of parchment I wrote my letter.

_Aro,_

_You don't know me, but I certainly know who you are. I know you are eager to have as much power as possible. I can help you with that; actually it is my master who can. Meet with me soon and I can fully explain what I mean. I will also explain how you can get absolute power over the Vampires. Relax; we are both from the same world, a world where we have to keep who we are hidden from the human population. You see if you were to partner with my master and another (who will be revealed at a later time), you, my possible new friend, will also have access to all things magic. Having us on your side will allow you to get rid of your enemy as well as ours forever. I believe it is in all our best interest if we come together on this. And then we can live free from hiding who and what we are… the world will be ours to live and use as _we_ see fit._

_Remember one thing, the sooner we can meet and discuss this, the sooner we can get to work executing my plan. Please reply via my owl as soon as possible, he will remain with you waiting. _

**~*~ Insert sudden forehead slap here ~*~**

"I am such a stupid fool." I shouted to myself with sudden realization. "_He_ has a full year's head start on me. I need to get caught up and quick." I added another paragraph to my letter.

_I cannot stress the importance of your reply as we need to get this started as soon as possible. My adversary already has a year's head start and it is imperative that we get caught up._

_On behalf of my Lord_

_Awaiting your reply_

_His Servant and yours,_

_DM_

I sealed the letter with my family crest and sent the letter via owl as I needed my reply as soon as possible. I pulled out a fresh parchment and started to make a list of what I needed to purchase. As I was doing this I couldn't stop thinking, "They believed… they _all_ believed they finally have peace (insert evil laugh here)… your peace is about to come to an end."

When I got wind of what's been going on with him, I knew I had to do a lot of catching up. I had a lead though; my master left only one letter for my father. When my father died, I got the letter, unopened, and when I read it. That is how I found out about Aro & Vampires and that is also how I found out that a very different branch of magic existed. I had a lot of research ahead of me; at least Aro may be able to help… I NEED his help if I am to be successful.

What I am doing is per my master's request of my father. When my master died, my father's faith in the mater and what he stood for died the same day. So here I am fulfilling my master's wishes. Something my father was to cowardice to do himself.

**~*~ ELSEWHERE ~*~**

***Bella POV***

I pulled Edward out of our embrace after the 10th time of trying to show him my memories through my thoughts. He could see the mounting frustration written all over my face and yet he still laughs. Did he really think this was funny? Well I guess it is… kind of. But I still want to show him what my life was like before I met him. But how can I do that if he keeps breaking my damn concentration.

"Really Edward?!" I said with a raised eyebrow. "I am trying to concentrate on keeping my shield away…"

"Sorry love, it's just that I have waited so long to hear your mind that I can't help myself." He gave me that crooked smile of his.

"Let's try this again… ok?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes love."

"Now… you are going to have to let me concentrate." I put my hands on each side of his face and closed my eyes. I pushed my shield outward as I thought of Phoenix and how much I loved it there. I thought of how I felt every time I saw my old home, the scenery, the air, the… e_verything_. I wanted him to _hear_ it from my mind rather than my very pour attempts at verbally explaining what I felt about a place.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and he yet again leaned in to kiss my neck. And yet again… he broke my concentration.

"Aahhh DAMN IT!" I said. "This is hopeless." I waived my hands in the air in frustration as I turned my back to him. After about a minute or so, I realized Edward had yet to come and put his arms around me. Slowly I turned around and there he still stood… in the same place… not moving. I waived my hand in front of his face, "Edward?" I said with concern. "EDWARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Recommendations<strong>** for you to read... This is where I will put story recommendations for you to read like... ****In-Pursuit by Sarge's Girls. What a fantastic story line, I was hooked.**

**Author's Comments:**

**See my profile page for links or details for this story as they come.**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Chapter 2 - 1yr Earlier

**Welcome to my story...**

**** Bella is definitely something more, but what that more is... no one really knows... or so you think. This is a crossover story, some parts take place in present time after Breaking Dawn while other parts are a year earlier. Rated M+... just in case!**

**I am looking for someone to create a killer cover for this story... if you are interested please PM me with details. **

**Also please re-read chapter 1 as some modifications were done.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I WILL STATE THAT THERE WILL BE TWO OTHER SETS OF CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY... I DON'T OWN THEM EITHER. I WILL REVEAL OWNERSHIP AS THEY COME INTO THIS STORY.**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN THE STORY IDEA.**

**Have you figured out who any of the extra players are? If so please PM me your answers and if you ARE right, you win an advanced viewing of Chapter 3. ****(DO NOT put your answers in reviews please. I want people to guess their own answers and not take yours. Thank you!) If you do get the answer right, I ask that you please keep it to yourself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

***3****RD**** Party POV ***

**~ 1 YEAR EARLIER ~**

I was sitting at my desk in the school's administrative office doing paperwork, and in walks in this very "distinguished" gentleman. He had black messy hair and these bright green eyes that have seen much in his young age. He sported glasses and a presence that stated he had been through just as much as he has seen. There was something else too, as my eyes gravitated towards what it was, he spoke to me.

"Hello," he said with a warm smile that reached his eyes. He politely introduced himself and started to explain why he was there. "I am the headmaster of a very special school, much as you are with this school." He proceeded to explain to me what kind of school it was that he ran.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Now is not the time for _those_ answers my friend." He said patiently as if he expected this reaction.

"So then what you want what from me?" I asked.

"I want you to head up a special division of my school. You see your kind and my kind are not so very different in some ways, but in other ways your kind is very "different" from mine, you're special if you will. Once we have done what will need to be done… you will find yourself with a lot of free time on your hands."

…

***2nd 3rd Party POV***

As I walked from the bedroom to the bathroom to take a shower, I saw it. I should say I saw them… several images all at the same time. They bounced back and forth between themselves. I saw my brother-in-law talking to a man I have never seen before. It looked like he had a scar above his right eye in the shape of… wait a second… what does he mean by his kind and our kind? Then the image changed, I saw there was a woman screaming and waiving her hands in front of a statue… she is so pale and her eyes like his eyes are… who or should I ask what are they? And finally, I am opening the same trunk I had opened so many years ago. I had been bent over taking something out of it. What could I be talking out of the trunk this time?

"That trunk has never been able to be opened again since that one time when I first found it in the attic. That was the same night I found out about our family secret." I let out a huge sigh, "So much has changed since then. I should let everyone know about this." I abandoned the shower and headed downstairs.

***3rd 3rd Party POV***

"What?" I screamed to my brother.

"What did you say?" He screamed back.

"I can't hear you! I have a ringing in my ear." I shouted back to him.

"You… huh… what? A ringing?! As in…?" he looked at me quizzically. "Ummm yeah I have it too." Now he was looking at me full on quizzically. "I wonder why it is ringing so loud that I can barely hear a word that you are saying. We need answers and we need them now!"

"I couldn't agree more." I thought to myself. This ringing usually does indicate we are getting a new charge. The ringing comes from the Elders. It is there way of telling us we need to meet them to get more information about said new charge. What I would like to know is why my brother _and_ I both have this ringing in our ears. Are we both getting new charges? Or is it just that this one person will need two of us to guide them. I guess time will tell… but I have a feeling that this person or persons is not like anything my brother and I have seen before in our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: remember to PM me if you know who the other key players are and you will get an advance of the next chapter. In the PM make sure to include your email address along with the answer.**

**Author's Comments:**

**See my profile page for links or details for this story as they come.**

**Please don't be afraid to leave me a review. However, if you are going to take the time to review, please leave details.****One word reviews is one of my biggest pet peeves. Let me explain why… when reviewing... "NICE" OR "COOL" or any of the other one word answers doesn't let me know your thoughts or feelings on my stories. So PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I want to know your thoughts on all of my writing.**

**I encourage all forms of feedback and I don't care if they are negative or positive either, just as long as they are NOT one word comments.**

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS NEGATIVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
